HetaOni Round 2
by Poison1234
Summary: Round 2. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own HetaOni or Hetalia or the 2ps or the 1ps.**

**A/N: What is this? ANOTHER Hetalia fanfic? Dear God…. Kill me now please! **

**So, yeah. I'm back. And here we have 2p HetaOni. *Evil grin* Should be fun, da?**

* * *

In the beginning, there was us.

The nations.

The ones who ruled the world.

We were the ones who fought against each other in our greed to gain more land.

We wanted to kill each other off so that one day, it would be just us.

The lone survivor. Only the strongest could win and the prize was all of humanity enslaved before us.

However, then our people gained "intelligence", "civility". They wanted us to tone it down so they could promote "World Peace".

Hah! What is that?

We went along with it though. After all, the world couldn't stay that way for long. There would always be fighting, there was no way to avoid it.

So, whenever something started, we gave it our all. We would always fight during the meetings, we would be even worse on the battlefield. It was a repeating task and we all relished in it.

But then one day, I heard about a mysterious mansion out in the middle of nowhere. It had been deserted many years back and it was just a three hour walk from the world summit. Many rumors revolved around it, but the most constant was the fact that it was _haunted_.

So naturally, I thought "Why not?" If the rumors turned out to be true, then I had my fingers crossed that someone would die (preferably not me). If not, well, then it would be worth it to see America's face, since he was afraid of ghosts.

When we had arrived, a teenager had joined us by the name of Wu Xiao. Obviously, he wasn't one of mine, if you can tell from the name. He was actually one of China's, the insane weirdo. However, his attitude couldn't be more of the opposite.

I didn't really think anything of it at the time and I had walked straight in with some of the world's most powerful nations behind me as well as the mere human.

After a while, we had discovered that the mansion was indeed haunted, though I wouldn't exactly call that _Thing_ a ghost. I couldn't see any way to profit from the situation that was until I found Japan dying in a pool of his own blood in a room with a piano. The red had tainted the white so magnificently and a plan formed.

One by one, I managed to kill each of the others off with the help of the monster. Wu somehow managed to escape the massacre every single time, though I didn't really think anything of _that_ either. He was, after all, a human. What could he do that could prevent me from taking over the world? So, I let him be.

The only ones who managed to escape were just us two, though Wu wasn't without a few injuries. I didn't really care about him, so I sent him on his way and began my conquest of conquering the world. At long last, victory was mine.

But…

… It was bittersweet.

I spent many of the years after that conquering and killing off nations. No one was left, not even Romano and Spain. Languages were lost and cultures changed as my army marched.

When it had all been done, I could only feel a dull ache burning in my chest. I didn't understand. So, I hid away from the Italian Empire I had created and thought. I would often ask myself "Why?" this was happening, but I would never get an answer.

Was it possible that I missed my fellow nations? That I missed Germany, the lazy ass, and Japan, the obnoxious idiota? Did I missed that bastard Austria and that annoying as hell England? Did I miss the ones that I had sarcastically called "Friends?" Was I regretting what I had done in the past, killing them all off?

Was I regretting who I am?

My answer came from a knock on my front door one day.

Wu Xiao had returned, not looking a day older from when I left him in the rain over a hundred and fifty years ago. At first, I was surprised. How was he able to live this long?

He never did give me an answer at the time. Instead, he handed me a book. The cover was worn and it seemed to have seen better days.

"Do what you wish with it," he had said.

I opened the book and was greeted with the name _Ryuuzu_. When I looked up, he was gone.

Over the next couple days, I read through the journal. It told about how the last owner, some human named Ryuuzu, had managed to go back in time. With this, I managed to figure out why I felt such a bitter and sad emptiness within myself.

I had conquered the world too easily. It was that simple. I wanted to see the pain and agony that would be on their faces as their people lay dying all around them. Without all these major enemies, becoming the Italian Empire had been too easy!

I was upset because I had won too easily through fair(ish) play! I didn't get to see their angry faces when I had won against them in bitter wars without so much as a loss! I never got a chance to break them in, burning them until they begged me to stop! I never got the chance to make them forget who they were when I had finally stopped the torture!

It had all been taken from me by that monster, and I wanted it back. So I grabbed the book and started the trek back to _that place_.

Wu was waiting for me at the front gate and he had turned his hat covered head to the monster that stood behind the bars.

"See? I told you he would come. You underestimated him too easily," the human whispered, "That's the thing with these nations; they will never be happy without violence."

Heh. For once, the Chinese bastard was right.

"Hey there again," I said, grinning to the monster, "From what Wu said, I guess you never expected to see me again, huh? I can just imagine how frustrated you are, your last two trophies escaping your grasp. You did lose to the human and the nation whose only redeeming feature is his fast feet."

Wu simply stared at me as if he was waiting. I didn't disappoint.

"But, I have a suggestion for you, something that might appease that anger of yours. How about you take us both back in time, to when this all began? You could eat us first, that is, if you can catch us. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Wu smirked as the monster howled. Then, he had pulled out a pocket watch.

The clock hands had stopped and had begun to turn backwards.

"I'll see you on the other side, Italy Veneziano!"

Orange had overtaken my vision. Once it cleared, I was back in the World Meeting place, with everyone else around me bickering, just like it used to be all those years ago.

I had smirked.

Let the games begin.


	2. EnTERIng tHe ManSIon pt 1

_A deserted house in the mountains about three hours from the world summit place. No one knows how long it's been there. Rumors said that it was… Haunted._

* * *

The mansion stood tall and daunting ahead of the Axis powers as they made their way towards it, Germany and Prussia pushing open the front gates.

"Ve~," Italy exclaimed, "It's really here!"

"I never really thought that we would actually find it," Japan commented, "I thought they were just rumors."

Up ahead, they noticed a lone figure standing in front of the mansion, looking up at the windows.

He wore a traditional Asian conical hat, the straw covering most of his head. His hair was a dark brown colour and ended at the shoulder blades of his back. He also wore a Mandarin jacket however this one was cut off at the sleeves so that they exposed the entire lengths of his arms. The shirt had white trim and was blue in colour. Simple black pants and white sneakers completed the outfit.

"Who's that?" Germany shook his head at his brother.

"Well, there's only one way to find out…" The four walked up to the boy before Germany coughed. The young Asian jumped in surprise, whipping around and pulling out a silver pocket watch and sliding into a fighting stance. His sharp brown eyes were wide as he breathed heavily. Germany raised his hands in surrender to show that he was no threat.

"M-My apologies," the boy stuttered. He lowered the watch and slipping it back into his pocket.

"You startled me for a second there…"

"Gomen," Japan replied, "We're sorry about that."

He stared at them for a moment, a questioning look in his eyes. The boy then shook his head, sighing before turning back to the mansion. Germany coughed once more.

"I'm sorry but," he began, "what are you doing here?"

"Much for the same reason you probably are," the boy replied. He turned back to look at them.

"I am Wu Xiao," he stated, nodding in greeting, "I just moved into the village nearby with my brother when we heard the rumors. Tae-Jin wanted to check it out so he left early. I've been waiting here for a few hours now, so I assume he might be inside already."

"Maybe….," Japan tapped his chin.

Suddenly, Xiao ducked. A flash of silver caught their eyes before a silver dagger embedded in the door behind the boy. Said Asian didn't seem fazed as he stood back up straight and looked past them. The Axis turned….

…. To be greeted by their 2p selves and another Asian boy.

This young boy looked a lot like Xiao. However, his hair was pulled into a ponytail that hung over his right shoulder. He wore a red kung fu tunic with yellow trim and also unlike the other, he had the full sleeves and the cloth reached just past his knees, cut at the sides. He wore white pants and simple black shoes.

The Asian boy slipped past the counterparts, rushing over to Xiao and giving him a hug.

"T-Tae-Jin, please let go," the boy told his brother, "You're choking me…"

Tae-Jin let go, giving Xiao a big smile.

"Oh come on, big brother," he exclaimed, "Why don't you ever let me hug you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Xiao replied, tapping his chin, "Maybe it's because you would kill me if you tried?"

Tae-Jin pouted.

"That wasn't very nice." Xiao smirked, shrugging.

"Vehehe," 2p Italy chuckled, throwing one of his daggers into the air before catching it once more, "I see your reflexes haven't changed in the slightest Wu!"

The 1ps turned to look at Xiao as they drew their weapons. The Asian sighed and gave a faint smile.

"Hello Luciano," he replied, "It's wonderful to see you again." 2p Italy confidently strode past the 1ps, knocking into Germany's shoulder as he passed. The other 2ps made their way closer stopping a few feet away and glared.

Luciano stopped right in front of the shorter boy, grinning as he lifted a hand to brush Xiao's bangs out of his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to not cover your eyes?" Xiao blushed, looking away. Luciano chuckled before turning to the 1ps.

"What are you doing here," Prussia asked.

"Simply enjoying the scenery," 2p Japan sneered, "Why do you think we're here?" His accent was more prominent than his 1p self as if he were about to slip into his native dialect at any moment.

"It has such a desolate feel," 2p Prussia said quietly, "I've seen more desolate places though… Like my heart…" 2p Germany rolled his eyes.

"Gilen," he said, "No one cares what's in your heart. Besides," he then shrugged, "I don't really find this place that interesting anyway."

"Me neither," 2p Japan said, turning to look up at the mansion, "… Can't we just look at it from the outside and then go back? I have no interest in exploring a rotten building. Better things to do after all."

Luciano snorted.

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes, "after all the trouble that we had to go through just to find this place? Let's just go in for a little while. It's not like we'll die." 2p Germany shuddered, but followed anyway as Luciano led the way into the mansion, pulling the slightly reluctant Xiao in by the hand.

"I knew it," Tae-Jin squealed, "Big brother is so lucky!" He quickly followed the others inside. The 1ps glanced at each other before they followed as well.

The door closed behind them as they all gathered in the foyer.

"Ve~," Italy exclaimed, "It's rather clean in here!"

"Certainly not rotting, eh Kuro?" Luciano smirked as the Japanese 2p rolled his eyes.

"Puh-lease."

"… Can we go now," Germany asked, his eyes slowly darting around to the various dark corners of the room. Prussia smirked, clapping his brother on the back.

"What's the matter West," he asked, "You scared?" 2p Germany also was glancing around nervously, sweat coming down his face slowly.

Suddenly, a crash sounded from the right hallway. Italy jumped into Germany's arms, whimpering, while Prussia grabbed Japan's hand. The 2ps simply looked over, though their expressions had grown suspicious. Gilen began to wring his hands as Tae-Jin grabbed his brother's arm while Xiao's face became blank as his eyes narrowed. All ten of them fell silent.

"N-Now can we go," 2p Germany asked, shaking like a leaf. Japan frowned as he recovered.

"Don't be silly," he said, letting go Prussia's hand, "It's not like there are ghosts or anything. Where's your common sense?"

"For once," Kuro said, following Japan as he headed down the hall, "I think I agree with you."

"Be careful Kuro," Gilen sneered, "You never know if a ghost might eat you."

"Shut up Gilen," Kuro replied, glaring at the albino until he had lost sight of him. Japan and Kuro didn't say a word to each other as they pushed open the door at the end of the hall.

Upon entering the room, the two counterparts realized it was a kitchen. Both of their attention was drawn to the broken plate on the floor. Japan knelt down beside it, picking up the largest piece from the pile and examined it with Kuro glancing over his shoulder.

"This might be useful later," Japan commented, then sighed, "though I don't think we'll be able to carry it with us…"

"We have our katanas," Kuro shrugged, "I doubt we'll need it."

"True… Let's at least throw it out," Japan said, "Don't want anyone stepping on it." Kuro rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, I can think of a few people…."

With the help of Kuro's cape, the two threw the plate pieces into a nearby garbage can before making their way back to the foyer.

They both shared similar expressions when they realized that no one was there.

"Oh those mother…," Kuro muttered, angrily glancing around.

"Did they leave after all," Japan asked. Kuro sighed, shrugging.

"How regrettable." Japan then made his way to the door.

"I suppose we should leave too then…. Huh?" The nation tried to open the door yet the only thing that happened was the door knob rattled.

"It's… Locked?" Kuro placed a hand on Japan's shoulder, pushing him aside.

"Well," he smirked, "It was a nice door while it lasted!" Then, in one swift motion, the counterpart's foot came up in a sharp karate kick. The two fell silent before Kuro grabbed his foot, wincing as he hopped.

"Owowowow!" Japan felt a bead of sweat fall down the side of his head before he moved over to the door. Placing a hand on the wood, he examined it.

"Not even a dent…," he muttered in surprise. The sound of a blade being drawn made Japan turn around. Kuro had his katana out, determined glare on his face.

"Step aside," he said in a deadly whisper. Japan did, moving a far distance back as Kuro began his second attempt at breaking the door down.

* * *

After a few minutes, Japan finally laid a hand on Kuro's shoulder as his counterpart breathed heavily.

"Maybe there's another way out," he said. Kuro sighed before nodding.

"Fine…"

Soon after, the two began to explore the first floor. They tried every single door they could find, yet they were all locked.

"How curious," Japan muttered. Kuro grabbed his shoulder, pointing down another hallway.

"Come on," the 2p said, dragging Japan, "We haven't checked down there yet…"

There was a door to their right, yet when they tried to open it, they were disappointed. They then continued down the hall. However, upon turning the corner, they were greeted with the unwelcome sight of a grey ass, and they froze.

The head of the creature was ridiculously large, too large for the rest of its body. Its ass was right on display for them and the two couldn't help but stare.

Kuro's mouth dropped open as if he was about to say something yet Japan covered it quickly. They watched as the monster opened the door to the end of the hall and went inside, closing it behind it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Japan cringed at the language, shuddering.

"What just-? Am I high again?" Japan shook his head.

"I really hope not," he sighed, "For my sake… Maybe it was just our imagination?"

"Or we're just getting old….," Kuro added. Japan snorted, pushing down the small smile that was about to appear on his face.

"Maybe…," Japan then began, "… We can check down this hall later?" His counterpart gave a nervous laugh, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him back to the foyer.

"Y-Yeah…"

* * *

The nations ended up going up to the second floor. Much like the first, many of the doors were locked. However, when they finally found one that wasn't, the only thing that was worth anything were two items that they had seen before.

"Lutz' pistol?" Kuro held up said pistol for Japan to see.

"Germany's whip as well," Japan said, holding up the slightly worn rope.

"What the hell are these doing here," Kuro asked, twirling the gun by the barrel as he examined it. Japan shook his head.

"I suppose they might come in handy," Japan replied, putting the whip into his jacket pocket. Kuro nodded, grip tightening on the pistol as they exited the room.

The next door the two tried was also, thankfully unlocked. As they searched the room, Japan couldn't help but notice the thick curtain that covered a part of the wall. Cautiously, he made his way towards it before flinging it aside.

"Germany?" Japan looked down at his friend who was huddled in a tight ball and shivering. Beside him was his counterpart, Lutz, who looked up surprised. Kuro ran over to them and glared down at the nations.

"You bastards left me behind with _him_, again," the 2p hissed, jabbing a finger at his 1p, "You have a total of five seconds to explain to me why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Lutz raised his hands in defence as Kuro pulled out his katana.

"W-While we were waiting," he said, "t-this…. T-this _Thing_ came out of fucking nowhere and chased us! It was grey, and ugly, and-!"

"Naked?" Lutz shakily raised an eyebrow.

"J-Ja….. Why did you ask?"

"It made me…. Uncomfortable…" Kuro's red eyes looked away. Japan shuddered as he remembered the thing they had seen. Then, the 1p turned his gaze back to Lutz.

"A-Anyways…," he coughed, "Where are the others?"

Lutz shook his head.

"I-I'm not sure… We kind of…. Well," he coughed, "Luciano told us to scatter and he ran off with that Asian boy of his… Xiao, I think his name was? Then…. Everyone else just…. Followed his lead and ran in separate directions…."

"Useless son of a bitch…," Kuro growled. Japan sighed.

"Well, we might as well go look for them…."

"A-Actually…." The two Japanese men looked back down at Lutz, who didn't even attempt to get up.

"… After running for my life," the German continued, "I'm really tired…. And I can't just leave my 1p here all by himself…." He gave a slight grin as Germany shivered once more, though from fear of the monster or from fear of his counterpart they weren't sure.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!" Kuro went over to the desk in the corner of the room, flipping it onto the ground. Japan cringed as the sound echoed throughout the mansion.

"Nope," Lutz replied, smirking, "I can't move anywhere until my energy returns."

Japan sighed as Kuro turned back to the German. If looks could kill, Lutz would be worse than dead.

"Fine," Kuro hissed, "We'll get both of you some water! Are you fucking happy now?"

"Very," the 2p replied, full out grin on his face. Kuro let out a growl before grabbing his 1p and dragging him out of the room.

* * *

"Why can't this be easier?" Japan sighed as he watched his 2p attempt to get water from the kitchen sink.

"Let's try somewhere else," he said, effectively stopping Kuro from bashing the tap in with his katana.

Kuro snarled as he violently put his sword back in its sheath and followed his counterpart out of the room.

"Maybe there's a bathroom somewhere," Japan mused as they returned to the foyer.

"We checked every room," Kuro exclaimed, throwing up his hands, "There _is_ no bathroom!"

"Well, not every room…" Japan gazed uneasily down the hall they had seen the monster in. Kuro gulped.

"Do we have to do this now?" Japan sighed once more, grabbing onto Kuro's cape and pulled the protesting Japanese man down the hall.

Just as they turned the corner, the door at the end of the hall flung open, startling them. Xiao and Luciano ran out, the grey monster thing right behind them.

"WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR," the Italian shouted as he passed them, "START RUNNING IDIOTAS!"

And that's exactly what they did. The Japanese counterparts followed right behind the Chinese boy and the Italian, the creature right on their heels.

Luciano led them up to the second floor and then to the third, yet they still didn't shake the monster. Finally, they reached the fourth floor and stopped at the door that was furthest from the stairs. Luciano turned to Xiao.

"Did you pick up the key?" Both Japan and Kuro assumed that the door was locked. Xiao's face went from frowning to panic.

"I thought you did!" Luciano and Xiao both stared at each other, frozen. Thumping could be heard as the monster ran up the stairs.

As it reached the top, the four turned to face it, shaking. Slowly, the four pulled out their weapons; both Japans, their katanas, Luciano, his knives, and Xiao, his silver pocket watch. It grinned manically, sharp teeth glistening in the faint light from the ceiling.


End file.
